


Big Deals

by TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven/pseuds/TheStarrySkiesOfPalaven
Summary: Chloe doesn't think her birthday's a big deal. Max disagrees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Max, who prompted: '”Don’t make it into a big deal.” for pricefield myb :0'

"Max, look... my birthday isn't really a big deal, alright? Not anymore..." Chloe said, putting her hands in her pockets and frowning slightly, not looking at Max. "Don't make it into a big deal."

Max frowned. "Chloe... c'mere," she said, with a note of pleading.

Chloe looked at Max then, and acquiesced; she came over to Max. Max looked up at her, and took Chloe's right hand with both of her own, lifting it up to her lips. She kissed the back of it lightly, making Chloe blush a bit.

"Chloe... how can I not make it a big deal?" Max asked softly. Chloe frowned, a retort upon her lips, but Max continued. "How can I not throw the biggest celebration for you existing?" she said.

Max leaned up and kissed Chloe softly; Chloe melted into it, pulling her arms around Max.

When they parted, Max gazed into Chloe's eyes lovingly. "You're a big deal to me, Chloe."

Chloe looked at her, blinking a few times, then burst out into laughter. "OH MY GOD..." she let out, wheezing. "That was too fucking cheesy even for you, Max!" she breathed out.

Max let out a mock protest. "Hey! I'm just telling the truth here!" she said with a smile.

Chloe's laughter subsided after a minute, and she looked at Max with a big, dopey smile. She then proceeded to hug her tightly.

"Thank you. Really." Chloe whispered to Max. Max's response was to tighten her own arms around Chloe.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Chloe lay in bed and gazed at the ceiling, lost in thought.

Love was kind of a big deal.

She then looked at Max's sleeping face next to her, and smiled softly.

But it was also not. It came as easy as breathing.

She closed her eyes to the sight of Max's peaceful smile.


End file.
